Talk:Darkworlds Sector Technology
Localize This? I think this technology should be tied to a specific civilization. We already have civilizations with superior technology (Tetniks and Antheons, for example), and not all civilizations are capable of interstellar travel. --Brilliand 19:30, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Probably a good idea - and that goes for the other technology article. I know this was already done with some systems. --Laveaux 20:19, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Oh, I agree as well. It's tied to the Albians(and Onari), Degallans and Redeemptionists. Will Separation of world and rules I don't think we should link between in-character pages such as this one and OOC pages such as the BRPG pages unannounced. We should have in-character articles on the two species as well as BRPG articles. --Brilliand 22:45, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Agreed, BRPG articles are only a supplement to in-character articles and present just game rule data not content. --Laveaux 22:55, 14 April 2007 (UTC) They'll be linked to the IC articles as soon as I get around to writing them. Will Impossibility Getting an actual velocity equal to the speed of light requires an infinite amount of energy. It doesn't just result in an ininite amount of energy - it causes it. A ramscoop would never be powerful enough to reach the speed of light. Presumably Hollowstar Principle technomagic could do it, although I'm still a bit leery of the scientific problems a true infinity would entail. In simpler terms, for Hollowstar to do it magically the Antheons have to be able to do it scientifically. Back on topic, a wormhole requires negative energy. Otherwise, it will collapse before a spaceship has time to pass through it. So I recommend stating that the spaceship only gets close to lightspeed, and find some excuse for discovering negative mass. That will be tricky - I'm still not sure how the Antheons did it. You could also just state that it's an effect accidentally allowed by the Atheons, like I did with Photon Reversal. That would at least put all of the problems in one place. --Brilliand 20:40, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Not As Impossible As It Seems First off, Brilliand, I think you're confusing a ramscoop with a Bussard ramjet. The ramscoop gathers interstellar hydrogen for the turbine's nanites to rip apart completely, liberating the infinite energy held in even a single atom of hydrogen, that infinity being more than enough to push the ship to c''. Once at ''c, the ship forms its own singularity(due to the ship and crew's infinite relativistic mass, energy and gravity), through which it briefly transits(and where all physical laws, including relativity, break down), emerging some distance in normal space from where it started—quantum tunnelling on the macro scale, ala 2300AD's stutterwarp drive system, if you're familiar with that game. As for wormholes, in a 1989 paper by Matt Visser, he analyzed a type of traversible wormhole which does not require exotic matter( negative mass)to stabilize and hold open, implying that not all traversible wormholes conformed to the model postulated by Throne and Morris in their work a year previous. Though Visser, in a later paper with Cramer, et al., postulates a type of traversible wormhole held open by negative mass cosmic strings which may have existed in the early Universe, he still implies that this isn't the only type of traversible wormhole theortetically possible. Research is ongoing. Will 17:07, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :You've officially gone above my head. Are there some good resources so I can brush up on this stuff? My knowledge really ends with Relativity and that is handicapping my ability to think of interstellar technology. --Laveaux 18:11, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::For right now, Laveux, I have to point you at Wikipedia, which has external links to much of what you need, as well as articles which are kind of informative on the subjects at hand. ::Also, Stephen Hawking's A Brief History Of the Universe, and Larry Niven's All the Myriad Ways, are both excellent reference works on the subject. ::Much of this stuff is based on quantum physics, an interesting subject—once you get past your brain melting from it all—that is, though both the general and special theories of relativity touch upon the mechanics behind light-speed and FTL travel as well. ::In essence, though, SF literature generally employs three types of FTL systems: ::*'Warp drives' which entail warping the space around the ship to either neutralize the vessel's inertial mass(like the Bergenholm generator from "Doc" Smith's Lensman series) or change the physical laws of the Universe inside that bubble of warped space to make FTL travel possible(the warp drives from Star Trek and the Stainless Steel Rat novel series). Also, Basilicus' '' STW Route system can be considered a warp drive system of sorts. ::*'Jump Engines''' which entail ships either traversing naturally occurring wormholes which "fold" spacetime to create shortcuts, using some sort of mechanism to create wormholes, or a combination of the two. Examples of this are the stargate systems of SG-1, Space: Above And Beyond, and (ugh!) Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, as well as the JumpShips of the MechWarrior novel series. ::*'Hyperdrives' which involve ships entering an alternate spacetime composed entirely of tachyons(theoretically proposed FTL particles), entry into hyperspace being accomplished either through gravtic manipulation of local spacetime, a massive release of energy to rip a hole into hyperspace, or rapid acceleration to c''(the method employed by the starships in the ''Star Wars saga, I believe). This is the most common form of FTL travel in SF literature, examples ranging from Star Wars, to Babylon 5's "jump" engines and gates to Andromeda's quantum slipstream drive and '' Basilicus' '' own Anethonic Ring network. ::All three are considered impossible by the mainstream scientific community, BTW, though mainstream science is a thing which is always in flux. ::I'll have more references for you when I bring the rest of my library back from Georgia with me. Will 18:53, 27 June 2007 (UTC)